Fights Unbound
by Writing Major
Summary: A short one-shot of England and an OC of mine, Ireland. R&R?


**"But... Arthur, listen to me..." The young girl bounced next to the continent, staring up at him with bright, green eyes.**

**He sighed, looking down at her. "Ireland, i'm sorry but you have to come and live in my house now. You can't go back home."**

**The small country frowned. "But... the fairies miss me! i need to go home, England!!!"**

**Arthur blinked, looking down at the girl. "The fairies...? What do you mean?"**

**She sighed, stamping her black-slipper encased foot. Her fishnets clung to her gently, and her red skirt billowed around her legs.**

**She crossed her large, green sleeves, and sighed at him. "The fairies, duh. You see them too, don't you?"**

**He smiled down at her, ruffling her red-orange hair. "you have a far ways to go, Ireland. A far ways to go, indeed if you are ot ever regain your territory from me..."**

**She felt tears bringing in her eyes, placing a hand on his pant-leg. She sniffled, "So... i'm not going to be able to go home anymore?"**

**Arthur shook his head. "I'm sorry, no."**

**"And what about momma?"**

**"Momma?"**

**She nodded. "My momma was the one who ran our house. Momma Dublin!"**

**Arthur sighed, pushing the girl to a chair by the small of her back. Once sitting on it comfortably, he looked her in the eyes. "Emerald, you will stay here with me from now on... alright? No exceptions, no going back... no arguments."**

**Her eyes filled with tears at every word, threatening to spill.**

**"I'm... sorry Emerald, but you have to stay with-"**

**She clenched the seat and screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!"**

**The larger nation looked shocked as the young girl sobbed between every word. "I DON'T WANNA LIVE IN YOUR HOUSE, I WANT TO LIVE IN MINE, WITH MY TOYS AND MY CLOTHES, AND MY CLOSER! I WANT MY FOUR LEAVE CLOVERS! I DON'T LIKE YOUR HOUSE, IT SMELLS LIKE TEA! I WANT MY BEER AND VODKA, I HATE IT HERE!!!"**

**She looked him in the eye one last time, "And i hate you."**

**She ran off then, to her fields.**

**Sitting under the oak tree, she eyed a clover and picked it, pressing it against her tears whispering, "I want to go home..."**

**"Italy, come on! We're going to miss it!" the older, more wise country called to the silly little boot-shape, giggling with her thick accent tainting her lips.**

**The boy smiled, laughing, "I'm coming Emerald, jeeze, can we have pasta after this?"**

**She nodded, "If we make it, you can have all the pasta you want!"**

**The boy smiled, grasping her hand as she held it out for him.**

**Once at the top of the hilltop, they watched the sunset in awe. "Isn't it beautiful Italy...?"**

**He nodded, "Yeah... like a giant tomato..."**

**Emerald giggled, going back to her house. "i'll catch you tomorrow, i have to help Arthur with his paperwork."**

**The boy nodded, waving to his friend as she strode towards her abode.**

**It had been five hundred years and she still kept her word as a child, she hated England with most of her heart.**

**Most of it.**

**But... she couldn't hate him all the way, why... with housing her and giving her food, she couldn't really complain.**

**But, she was prideful, and wanted nothing then her northern bretherin back.**

**Sighing, she walked into the wooden door and slipped out of her soul-bound slipper-shoes. **

**"Ah, Emerald! There you are!"**

**The male nation hoped over to the girl as she scowled at him, crossing her arms. "What do you need me to do?"**

**He smiled, "I want you to clean out the back garden, and plant entirely new plants and shrubs along the walls."**

**Her mouth fell open, a protest screeching out, but the continent stopped her. "Trust me, it'll be worth it." He gave her a wink and a push to the back door.**

**She slipped on some work-boots and gloves, sliding into the backyard.**

**What she saw, however, made her eyes fill with joy.**

**The entire grass had been replaced by four leaved clovers, and the shrubs replaced with small oak trees.**

**She felt Arthur's breath on her neck, a hand on her shoulder, "I hope you don't hate me anymore.. i really care about you, and i hope you feel the same."**

**She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling into his blond hair.**

**"Well... it sure as hell helps."**

**He smiled, pulling back and kissing her cheek lightly. "Well, i'm glad."**

**Emerald blushed and walked back to the house, smiling over her shoulder.**

**"I hope you know, you're not completely off the hook. I still want my other half back, and i will get it, you hear me Kirkland?"**

**The male smiled, watching her disappearing into the home.**

**"I wouldn't have it any other way."**


End file.
